


Chapstick

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Imagine Person A of your OTP noticing Person B using chapstick. Since their lips are chapped, Person A asks if they can use some. Person B says they can, but instead of giving it to them, they kiss Person A on the lips, transferring the chapstick to their mouth.





	Chapstick

The Shield were hanging out in their locker room backstage at a weekend Live Event. Roman had stepped out to call his daughter and Seth and Dean were sitting around talking. At one point Dean took out chapstick and began to use it which reminded Seth of his own dry lips. He checked his pockets and bag but realized he must of left his chapstick at the hotel. “Hey.”, he said to Dean, “Can I use some of that? I left mine in the room and this cold weather is killin’ my lips.”

“Sure.”, Dean replied with a smirk Seth didn’t see as he walked towards him. Seth figured Dean was just going to hand it to him so he was caught off guard when Dean turned him around and kissed him.

“What the hell Dean!” Seth yelled when Dean pulled away. Dean just smirked again. “What, that not enough? I can give you more.”, He said as went to use more chapstick.

“That is not what I meant!” Seth said getting exasperated.

Dean laughed this time. “Yeah, well the fact you didn’t push me away or hit me says otherwise. Oh and that adorable blush.” Dean poked at Seth’s cheek.

“Fuck you man!” Seth said swatting Dean’s hand away. “I didn’t have a chance to do anything.”

“Uh huh.”, Dean said as he walked away. “Sure.” “Oh, and your lips feel fine to me.”

“Asshole.” Seth mumbled throwing a shirt at the back of Dean’s head.

At that moment Roman came back. He looked between them, “Do I even wanna know what’s going on?”

“Nothin’ Ro.”, Dean replied. “Just sharin’ some chapstick with Seth.”

Roman looked between them again as a still blushing Seth glared at trying too hard to look innocent Dean. He just shook his head and went to put his phone away.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on Tumblr at the same name. I am open to requests for Ambrollins, Ambrolleigns and Rolleigns. Or you can leave them. I reserve the right to say no.


End file.
